danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Trace Fighter
Ray Trace Fighter is a game released on April 2, 2010, and is the 14th game on Dan-Ball. The game itself is a real time ray trace fighting simulation. Ray Trace Fighter is a half 3D, half 2D game. Manipulation of spheres and cubes occurs in three dimensions (along the x, y, and z axes), but fighting occurs in two dimensions (along the x and z axes). The shadows from the 2D fighting are projected into the third dimension, varying with the light source's current location in space. Objective There are two objectives in Ray Trace Fighter, one is to experiment with Ray Tracing, the other is to kill fighters until the player dies. Light Source During gameplay, a single white dot orbits the plane on which the character and fighters stand. This light source will illuminate the plane and cast shadows due to the existence of the objects, the character, and the fighters. As of ver1.1, the Light Source can be tweaked with the following settings: *AMB: This sets the intensity of ambient light. Ranges from 0 (no ambient light) to 0.5 and can be set in multiples of 0.05. *TYPE: The type of light source. Currently only Type 1 (Point Light Source) is available. *ENERGY: The intensity of light from the light source. Ranges from 0 (light source off) to 2 and can be set in multiples of 0.1. *SPEED: The speed in which the light source moves. Eleven levels from 0 to 10 are available, with 0 freezing the light source in its scurrent position. *X, Y, Z: The coordinates of the centre of orbit of the light source. Can be negative and are set in multiples of 5. *RX, RY: The radius of the eliptical orbit of the light source in X or Y direction. Ranges from 0 to 100 and can be set in multiples of 10. Objects There are two types of Objects in Ray Trace Fighter. Sphere Adds a spherical object which allows alteration of the surroundings and lighting effects by changing sphere color, location, and quantity, while being an light blocking object. Cube Cubes are almost the same as Spheres, but in an elongated box format. Settings There are settings shown on the right of the gameplay screen which can be used to tweak objects. *No.: Shows in the form X→Y, Where X is the object ID of the currently selected object and Y is the object ID that the Hand tool is currently hovering on. X and Y can be 0, which indicates that no objects are selected/hovered on. *X, Y, Z: The coordinates of the objects at a defined position. When an object is added the Y coordinate is set to 0 by default. **Sphere: The centre of the Sphere. **Cube: The The centre of the bottom square face of the Cube. *R, G, B: Controls the colour of the object. The colour palette is limited as each of R, G, and B can only be set to eleven levels from 0 to 1 in multiples of 0.1, where 0 is equivalent to a 0 in the conventional RGB system and a 1 is equivalent to a 255. Hence R=G=B=1 gives a white object and R=G=B=0 gives a black object. When an object is added the object is set to white (R=G=B=1) by default. Characters Currently there are only two type of characters in this game. There are players, who kill the fighters and look similar to Boxers from Stick Ranger or Monster Box, and fighters, who look like Players from Powder Game and Powder Game 2, only with arms and green heads, resembling that of a Player with the nitro attribute. Fighters are placed around the stage at random, however there can be no more than 100 Fighters at a time. Player Controls *Left and Right arrow key, A and D, or Hand to move. *Up arrow key or W to jump. *Down arrow key or S to attack. Functions Hand Essentially used to select objects, as weel as dragging the characters and fighters. Slamming the character into the fighters or vice versa will result in the character taking damage. Ground The ground function is used to change the pattern on the bottom of the stage. Ground 0 is a plain gray ground, while Ground 1 is a brick ground. History Category:Web games Category:Ray Trace Fighter